The present invention relates to protective headgear.
A variety of protective headgear, such as football helmets, are known. Such headgear normally have a rigid shell to receive the wearer's head, a face mask to protect the wearer's face, and a cup to receive the wearer's chin and hold the shell in place on the head. Normally, the cup is releasably attached to the shell by both of a pair of straps on each side of the cup and shell. Ends of the straps are received in snap fasteners which require tedious adjustment in both fasteners to locate the cup on the wearer's chin. Hence, it is desirable to facilitate adjustment of the cup to the wearer's chin. Further, the cups and straps become frequently misplaced, since they are releasably attached to the shell.